Twilight Sparkle and the Big City
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: When giving a special task by Princess Celestia, Twilight and Spike are instantly transported to a new world: Ours! As they explore the incredible city of New York, what new friends and adventures will they encounter there? (Based off the fan comic by newyorkx3)
1. Start of a Journey

**Twilight Sparkle and the Big City**

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of a Journey

* * *

(Note: This story is based and inspired by the MLP fan comic "Twilight Sparkle and the Big City", created by newyorkx3, who has allowed me to do a fanfic story of it, the original story, cover and the OCs in it belong to said creator, whom I thank again for making the comic story possible)

* * *

For some time, Twilight Sparkle had been doing well on her journey of learning the magic of friendship.

Before it happened, she preferred to study 24/7, with the help of her close friend and assistant, Spike the Dragon.

Then came the day when she learned of Nightmare Moon's return, as she then warned Princess Celestia about what was happening, of course this was replied by Celestia to move to Ponyville and make friends.

From there, sceptical at first, Twilight realized she couldn't stop Nightmare Moon alone, and succeeded in restoring Princess Luna to her normal self with the help of her new friends, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy, and, with Celestia's blessing, stays in Ponyville.

Through time, they had many adventures together, and it wouldn't be until later on, that when completing Star Swirl the Bearded's spell, her destiny was fulfilled and she became a new Alicorn Princess of Equestria, along side Celestia, Luna and Princess Cadence, Twilight's old foal sitter who would become her sister-in law upon marrying her brother, Shining Armor.

But some time later, nothing can prepare her for the biggest challenge that Princess Celestia had assigned her on.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Twilight said in complete surprise at this.

"Well?" Princess Celestia asked, "Will be interested in this task?"

"But… I'm not sure about this, Princess…" Twilight said with small worry.

"There are many places in Equestria that are undiscovered, Twilight," Celestia explained as she comforted her former student, "and I know that you're the only one who could do it. You'll never know, maybe you'll make new friends there. Maybe a new kingdom for you to rule over. You just have to let the magic guide you."

While this gave Twilight a small smile, she grew a little worried about this task more and more.

* * *

Later on, at the Golden Oak Library, as Celestia's sun was setting, Twilight was nearly done with packing for her journey when Spike came in to check on her.

"So Twilight?" Spike asked.

The new Alicorn looked up to her dragon friend for his attention, "Yes Spike?"

The dragon then asked, "So what kind of task did Princess Celestia gave you?"

"We're going to a place where no ponies ever gone before." Twilight explained.

"That sounds awesome!" Spike said with glee, excited about this task.

"No it's not, Spike." Twilight said, looking a little down, "We're going to a place of a total unknown origin. Not even Princess Celestia knows what the other side of Equestria looks like."

Spike grew more concerned of his friend as she continued, "All I can sense is the unpleasant feeling inside…"

"Then why didn't you tell Princess Celestia that you're not too comfortable doing this task then?" Spike asked.

"That's just it, Spike," Twilight confessed, "I don't want to let her down… she's my teacher all."

"You worry too much, Twilight." Spike said as he got onto Twilight's back after Twilight placed her rucksack on her, "Even though you don't feel comfortable ruling a kingdom of your own, Princess Celestia will understand."

"Yes, I know Spike." Twilight said with a small smile.

"Besides, you've got your friends too, right?" said Spike, "They will always help you out when you're in trouble, and you also have me. Spike the number one assistant."

"Oh, Spike." Twilight giggled.

As they were departing, it was now nighttime, and the duo spotted their friends, waiting for them.

"Hey, Twilight!" called out Rainbow Dash.

"Girls?" Twilight said with curiosity.

"Hey, Twilight," said Applejack, "we've heard you're going on a mission."

"…And that's why we're here to go with you on this journey!" Rainbow added.

Rarity then came up as she showed what she packed as well, "I also everything we needed, darling. I've got a comb, a brush, toothbrushes, make-ups and a mirror, just in case my mane looks a bit messy."

"Ohhh~! I'm so nervousited!" Pinkie cried out with glee.

Applejack walked up to the pink pony as she said, "You do realize that's not a real word, right?"

It was then that Princess Celestia arrived to see Twilight off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She said.

"Princess Celestia!" Spike and the Mane 6 cried out in surprise.

Having heard what the Twilight's friends said, she had to give them the bad news, "I'm afraid I can't let you go."

"What?" cried Rainbow, "Why not?!"

"I want Twilight to experience this on her own." The Princess of the Sun explained, "As a Princess, she must learn to blend in with her new peers while still being able to find new friends along the way."

She then turned to Twilight as she continued, "Along this journey, Twilight, there will be lots of friends to help and protect you when you get there."

"Yes, Princess." Twilight said, as she understood, nodding as she did so.

Celestia then turned to the young dragon as she said, "Spike, you're the number one assistant of Twilight. You have my permission to go along with her."

"Yes!" cried Spike, as he felt excited to go with Twilight, only to quickly regain his calmness as he then politely said, "I mean, uh… thank, Princess Celestia."

"Also, Spike is the only one who can help us keep in touch with Twilight." Celestia then explained, as the ponies understood that Spike was very able to deliver letters via magic dragon breath,

"Are you sure you'll be alright, sugar cube?" asked Applejack.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Twilight replied with a smile.

Pinkie then came up to Twilight and gave her quite a big hug, "Ohh~! I'm gonna miss you, Twilight!"

"Pinkie, I'll still come back!" Twilight said, as she trying to not get the air knocked out of her from the hug.

"You take care of yourself, okay, Spike?" Rarity asked the little dragon.

"I will Rarity," Spike said to his (not-quite-so) secret crush, "Uh… want me to get you some souvenirs…?"

"Why sure, darling." Rarity said happily, as she patted Spike on the head, "But only if it's not too much trouble for you, hmm?"

"Take care, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"If anything pops up, don't be afraid to shoot of a letter." Rainbow Dash added.

"I will girls, don't worry." Twilight said, before turning to Spike, who had climbed back on her back, "Ready, Spike?"

The dragon happiliy replied with a "Yep!"

"Alright, girls," she then said, "I'll be on my way!"

As the duo set off, they heard their friends call out to them.

"We'll be waiting for your return."

"Good luck!"

"Good luck, my faithful student."

"Take care!"

"Be safe now, y'all hear?"

"Don't forget to write!"

Soon, as they said goodbye, Twilight and Spike ventured onward, deep into the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Two hours later, as it grew darker, several black clouds begin to cover the sky, with the sound of rumbling coming from above.

"Twilight?" Spike spoke up.

"Yes, Spike?" asked Twilight.

"Looks like a storm is coming…" Spike replied.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

Right on cue to answer her question, a single raindrop, dripped on her nose.

Seconds later it began to pour down, much to her annoyance, if only she brought an umbrella with them.

"Wow!" cried Spike, "It's pouring!"

"Hang on, Spike," said Twilight, as she began to gallop faster, "we're going to find shelter!"

Unfortunately, it was quite a bit dark, so Twilight was unsure where they were going, or where they could find shelter at, just then, as a far off lightning flashed above, Twilight spotted something not far off, as she got a little closer, it looked like a train track, with train that had just stopped for a moment.

When she took a closer look, she had a good eye on the carriages, as they were really boxcars, though they didn't look like the ones she seen before on the Friendship Express.

Knowing that there was no time to loose, Twilight jumped into one of the boxcars that was open and got inside.

"Quick, Spike," she said to her dragon friend, who had just got off her back, "close the door!"

After Spike had done just that, the duo got some time to catch their breath, as Twilight took off her bags, she had a look at herself and Spike, they were quite well soaked.

"Urgh!" groaned Twilight, "I'm all wet!"

She then began to shake herself like a dog, to get the wet rain off her.

"Ah! Stop it, Twilight!" cried Spike, as he was kind of in the way, "I don't wanna get wet as well!"

"Oops, sorry." Twilight said with a nervous grin.

After Spike got himself dried off, he and Twilight had a good look around at where they were.

"…Uh, Twilight?" asked Spike, "Don't you think this train is, uh, kinda different?"

"Hmmm… must be a new one." Twilight suggested.

"I don't know…" Spike said, as he had a good look at the boxes, packages and crates that were stored in where they were, "it says "To New York City" on those boxes."

After hearing this, Twilight had a small thought, until suddenly, something clicked inside of her, as she had just got big realization.

"Spike! I know what's going on here!" she said to Spike as she explained, "I read about an invisible barrier inside of the Everfree Forest, a barrier which acts as some sort of gate between Equestria and another world… we must have passed it!"

Meanwhile, outside, the cargo train that Twilight and Spike were on was waiting for a green light so it can get on it's way. As the light changed from red to green, the train gave out a loud honk from it's horn, before to started to move, unaware of the new passengers that had just hitched a ride.

Soon the carriges started to shake a little as they were moving, the same happening in Twilight and Spike's cart, as they felt the shake, which almost got them to fell over.

"Whoa! The Train's moving!" cried Spike.

"Quick, Spike," said Twilight, "We're gotta get out of here!"

But as Twilight used her magic to open the door, when the duo looked to realized that it was too late to get off now.

"Whoa." Spike said, as he looked at the view of the forest as it began to pass them pretty fast.

"Yeah. It's dark, the storm is brewing and the train is picking up speed… I guess we're stuck in here…" Spike said as he turned to Twilight.

"Yeah," Twilight nodded in agreement, until she had a small thought, "perhaps, we should catch some sleep and wait until next morning…"

Deciding to do just that, Twilight and Spike got themselves comfortable on the train floor.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" asked Spike.

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight said with a bit of hope, "Do you see those boxes over there? They're labelled with "New York City", I suppose that's where the train is heading to. We can figure out how to go on when we get there."

With that sorted out, the two friends were soon sound asleep, the train still on it's way to the big city of New York, for when it will arrive there, Twilight and Spike's extraordinary adventure in a whole new world will definitely begin…


	2. New York

**Twilight Sparkle and the Big City**

* * *

Chapter 2: New York

* * *

It was 7 in the morning, and the train continued on it's way.

For while it did had it's usual cargo, it carried two unlikely passengers inside on of the coaches.

Twilight and Spike were still asleep after deciding to take shelter from the rain last night, and it wasn't until the light of day from the crack of the carriage door made the purple alicorn stir from her sleep.

Opening one eye, she looked out to see a small field, and beyond it, and big river of blue, basically from a huge lake… or even an ocean.

"It's morning!" Twilight said as she got up with a start, "Spike, look!"

Spike woke up with a yawn, as he spoke with a grumble, "Oh come on, Twilight," he said, "why couldn't you wake me when we actually got there?"

"Just come here quickly!" Twilight said, as she spotted something that made her excited.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"Look! Look!" she said, as the duo saw in the distance, a nearby lot of buildings, some big and some small, they even looked a little similar to those from Manehattan.

"Wow, look at all those tall buildings," Twilight said, "that must be New York City!"

Sure enough, it was defiantly the said city that the train was going to, as Twilight and Spike looked to see the buildings coming closer and closer into view.

About an hour later the train finally enters the city via the bridge.

"Okay, Spike," Twilight said, as she spread her wings out, "I don't think the train is going to stop too soon… we're gonna take flight from here!"

"You're not that good at flying yet!" Spike stated, as he got onto Twilight's back, a little worried.

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight said as she reminded Spike, "Rainbow Dash has been given me lessons lately."

As the train eared the end of the bridge, the purple Alicorn and her dragon companion took off, flying out of their carriage and flew above the ocean and towards the city.

"You can open your eyes now, Spike," Twilight said to her friend, "we're airborne."

"Huh… I'm too scared to…" Spike said, his eyes shut.

"Come on, Spike! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Twilight said.

Taking the chance, Spike opened his eyes, and was amazed at the view below, as they approached New York.

"Whoa! You're really flying!" said an amazed Spike.

"See?" Twilight said, "No problem at all."

"Where are we going?" Spike asked.

"To those tall buildings." Twilight said, as they flew high above the city.

"Can you believe how huge they are, Spike?" Twilight said, "I have never seen ANYTHING like this back home! We truly are in a different world…"

While they flew above the buildings, Spike spotted something down below in the streets.

"Holy guacamole!" he cried out, "Look down there, Twilight!"

As she looked down in the direction that Spike had pointed, Twilight look shocked at what she saw.

Down in the streets, were many strange vehicles, and there were loads creatures, which were all walking on two feet.

It was all quite busy, as there were those going off to work, doing some shopping, or just having a nice time, it was all so much for Twilight and Spike to see.

"My, what a busy town." Twilight said, as she looked one way while Spike looked the other, then both looked at the other directions.

"I know," said Spike, "but what are those… uh, creatures and those moving things?"

"It's strange, Spike," Twilight said, as she began to think aloud, "they don't use any magic or seem to be able to fly. Instead, they seem to be bipedal terrestrial animals wearing a funny type of clothing."

She then had thought as she said to Spike, "Spike, we're going to take a closer look."

"What?!" cried Spike, "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course," said Twilight, "they seem harmless."

Twilight and Spike began to fly down to the streets, as soon as they reached the busy streets, they were flying above everyone's heads, of course, as they flew, they were caught the attention of everyone as they flew by, surprised and amazed to see a flying pony in their life time.

"Mommy! Daddy! A flying pony!" cried a young girl to her parents, pointing to Twilight and Spike as they flew.

A group of friends taking some pictures until they saw the flying duo, and focused they cameras on them.

Even those in the different vehicles took a quick peek at Twilight as she flew above the streets.

"Everybody is staring at us, Twilight." Spike said, pointing down the crowds.

"That's fine." Twilight said, "Just be natural about it and smile."

And that was exactly what they did, letting out some nice grins as they continued on their way.

The more they flew on, the more attention they got from the people down on the streets.

"Craig, honey, look!" said a young woman with red hair to her husband as she pointed to Twilight flying.

"Wow," Craig said, "did you ever seen anything like that before, Lauren?"

"Dreamed them when I was young, but never in real live!" Lauren replied.

As they continued flying, Spike suddenly realized that they were heading towards a hanging signpost!

"Twilight, look out!" he cried, getting Twilight's attention.

But it was too late!

The purple Alicorn's face slammed into the sign, before both she and dragon fell to the street with a bump.

Spike rubbed his head as he asked, "Are you okay Twilight?"

"I think so, Spike…" Twilight replied, as she rubbed her muzzle with her hoof, "my poor nose…"

Suddenly, loud honks of horns caught their attention, startling them, as they saw the vehicles heading towards them!

"Ahh! Let's get out of here!" cried Twilight, as she grabbed Spike with her magic and they rushed off, dodging traffic as they hurried, though the vehicles were doing the same thing.

Twilight then spread her wings as she flew near the ground, all around her more loud honks filled the air, she even whizzed passed several of bystanders and those in blue uniforms as she and Spike fled.

"Hey you! STOP!"

"What the heck!"

"Look out!"

"Watch it!"

"Whoa!"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" Twilight chanted quickly as she and Spike made it passed the crowds and took off once more, though leaving a bit of a traffic jam they accidentally made behind.

"Hey! Come back here!" cried out one of the policemen as he saw the duo escape.

Later, around the street corner, Twilight was catching her breath after the trouble that happened.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I'm okay, Spike." Twilight replied, "What were those loud noisy… machines?"

"I don't know." Said Spike, "They look some sort of cart without a pony to pull it."

"What a strange world we're in…" Twilight said, "come on, let's g-"

"Ah-ha! You think you can hide from me?!" came a voice which startled the duo, as they turned, they saw the police officer from before, who had just caught up with them.

"Disobeying a police officer is considered a crime!" The officer explained, "Do you know what you did back there? You nearly caused a big traffic accident! Also, why are you kids wearing costumes, anyway? It's the middle of summer, Halloween is months away…"

"Costumes?" Twilight and Spike said in confusion as they looked at each other, for it seemed that the police officer believed them to be children playing dress up or something.

"Twilight? What's he talking about?" Spike asked Twilight.

"I don't know…" Twilight answer, as she was unsure about what the police officer said.

"Alright, stop fooling around." The police officer said, "take your masks off and I'll send you two kids back home to your parents."

"But we're not wearing any masks or costumes, sir." Twilight tried to explain.

"Stop lying." The policeman said, as he got out a notepad and pen as he said, "Just give me your name and address and I'll take you home…"

'This guy is really getting on my nerves' Spike though to himself about what was happening.

"But I'm not lying." Twilight said as she tried explaining to the man.

"Yeah, yeah." The officer said, unimpressed.

"…Anyways, our home is in Ponyville." Twilight stated, with failed results.

"You're still making things up, aren't you?" the officer asked.

"Look, we're not lying!"

"There's no such place called "Ponyville"." The police officer explained.

Just then, his walkie-talkie came to life as a call came out.

"Any officers near West 38th Street, please pick up." The voice called out.

"Give me a sec." the officer said to Twilight and Spike with a sigh, before communicating with the caller on the walkie-talkie, "Yes I'm on West 38th Street, what's happening? Over."

"There's a store robbery just a block away on Lexington Avenue and we need back-up!" the communicator replied.

Hearing the conversation, Twilight and Spike looked at each other as Spike shrugged in confusion.

"Alright, I'm on my way!" the officer replied, before signing off.

"Well, consider yourselves lucky," the policeman said to the duo as he began to leave, "seems like somebody is causing more trouble than you two. I'll leave you with a warning. Don't let catch you doing something dangerous like that again."

After the officer left, Twilight turned to Spike as the dragon got on her back, "Let's just get out of here, Spike."

"Yeah, let's…" Spike said, still a little peeved, "what a big meanie that guy was…"

As Twilight began to wonder, she was in deep thought on what had 'Okay, what I know so far is we've definitely traveled through that invisible barrier last night and we are in a different world now. No wonder that creature never heard about a place called Ponyville.'

* * *

The duo continued their journey in New York by hoof, as they saw many different places there were, though as they strolled down the streets, much like when they were in flight, they were caught the attention of any pass-byres as they went.

"So, what's to eat in this new, strange world?" Spike then spoke up, "We haven't eaten since last night."

"You're right, Spike," Twilight said, "let's see what we can have for lunch."

Soon they approached a pretzel stand, catching Spike's eye.

"Oh~, how about those pretzels, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Sure, Spike." Twilight replied, as she approached the guy running the stand, "Can I have two pretzels, please?"

"Uh, sure," the pretzel guy said, a little surprised to see the two as he got out two warm pretzels for them, "that'll be ten dollars."

"Okay." Twilight said, as she then thought, 'I think he means 10 bits.'

She then used her magic to open her backpack to get out the exact number of bits, gaining a surprised look on the man.

'Am I seeing things, or is she using… magic?!' he though to himself, as Twilight placed the bits on his stand.

"Here you go, 10 bits." She said.

"Alright," the baffled pretzel man said, "here you go."

"Thank you, sir." Twilight said, as she then used her magic to pick up the pretzels, then handed one of them to Spike as she then said to her friend, "Let's find us a place to sit down."

"Okay!" Spike said, happily.

As they left, the pretzel guy was still baffled about his first unlikely customers as he thought to himself, 'Man, I think I'm working too hard.'

* * *

A short while later, Twilight and Spike found a spot to enjoy their little meals.

"Mmm… these pretzels are quite good." Twilight said as she and Spike finished their pretzels.

"Mommy, mommy! Can I take a picture with that winged unicorn?!"

This caught Twilight and Spike's attention as they saw a young girl with her mum, as the earlier had spotted Twilight and wanted to have a picture with her.

"But dear," the mum said, "we don't have time."

"But mom! Please?" the nice girl begged, until the mother gave in.

"Okay, just one picture." She said as she and her daughter came up to Twilight.

"I'm sorry," she said, "is it okay for my daughter to take a picture with you?"

"Oh, sure," Twilight said happily, "that won't be a problem."

"You're pretty cute!" the girl giggled as she sat down next to Twilight.

"Well, Twilight," Spike said with a smile as he watched, "you're getting more popular already."

"Okay, smile!" the mother said as her daughter hugged Twilight with both of them with a smile on their faces.

Once the picture was taken and saved, mother and daughter had to get going.

"Come on, hon. Let's go." The mother said.

"Okay, mom." The daughter said as she turned and waved to Twilight, "Bye-bye~!"

"Bye~!" Twilight said as she waved back, "Aww, what a sweet little girl. Isn't she, Spike…?"

As she turned to hear Spike's answer, she realized that Spike was not next to her.

"Spike…?" Twilight said as she looked around, "Spike, where did you go?!"

It was then that Twilight saw her purple dragon, and like her, he had gotten the attention of some young teen girls who were admiring him.

"Ohhh~! You're so cute!" said one girl.

"Can we take a group picture with you?" another asked.

"Well, well, well~." Spike said, acting a little charming, "Why of course, ladies~."

"Oh, Spike." Twilight giggled at what was happening.

"Ok, smile for the camera!" one of the girls said as she took one of the pictures.

Spike had several pictures taken with the girls as they cuddled him like a young girl would for her new toy, and even snagged several kisses on him on the others pictures.

A few more photos later, the girls had to get going.

"Thank you~! Bye~!" cried out one of the girls as they left.

"You're welcome…" Spike sighed, Twilight with a sly look on her face.

"Spike," she said, getting the dragon's attention, "I think you should wipe your face."

She then got out a small mirror to show Spike, as on him were several kiss marks that the girls left on him.

This startled Spike as he then got out a flannel and wiped of the kiss marks.

"Twilight, what ever you do, please don't tell Rarity about this!" Spike begged to his friend, "She might think I'm two-timing her!"

"Oh, Spike…" Twilight said with a giggle, "don't worry, I won't say a word to her. Shall we continue our journey?"

Spike nodded at that as they continued on their way.

* * *

Later on, Spike had a thought as he then looked to Twilight.

"I've been wondering Twilight," he said, "Where are we planning to stay tonight?"

"Hmm… I haven't though about it yet…" Twilight said as she began to think a little.

"What?!" said Spike, "Twilight, I hope we're not sleeping on the streets. That's doesn't seem like a good idea."

However, Spike wasn't looking where he was going, as bumped into someone and fell over.

"Spike! Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" cried out a voice, getting the duo's attention, as they were face to face with three teen boys, the first one a little miffed after Spike bumped into him.

"Hey, chill out," said the second teen as he tried to keep his buddy calm, "it's just some little kids."

"Oh, who cares?!" the first teen snapped back.

"Ahh! I'm sorry for Spike bumping into you! He meant not to harm you!" Twilight apologized as she then looked up to the teens, who had a bit of an opposite reaction to the young teen girls from earlier.

'Oh my… they look scary…' she though to herself.

"Look, girl, no one pushes us around and walks off free." The third punk said, "Also, what's up with the costume?"

"WHY IS EVERYPONY THINKING I WEAR A COSTUME?!" cried out Twilight, a little annoyed about those thinking that she was someone playing dress up.

"Hey! Don't yell at us and don't act cute either!" the first punk said as he got into Twilight's muzzle.

"I'm telling you, I'm not wearing a costume and we're sorry!" Twilight begged.

"Look at her, acting all innocent." The second punk said, his mood now changing to that of a bully.

"Yeah, let's take her mask off and see how sorry she really is…" the first punk said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah." The second punk nodded, as the trio ganged up on Twilight and Spike, as they hugged for comfort as they looked with fear of the bullies.

"Do something, Twilight!" Spike said.

"I don't know!" Twilight replied with worry.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" called out a voice, getting the attention of the punks and the duo.

"What the…?" the third punk said as he and the first turned to see who was talking.

"What did you just say?" the first punk said.

There, was another young teen boy, who had spiky blue hair, and his shirt had a blue shield with a lightning bolt in the middle of it.

"I said, leave her alone!" the boy repeated to the punks, all serious looking.

"Look who's trying to be a hero." The third punk smirked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" the leader asked.

"Why should I?" the teen said, "Picking on someone who is smaller than you. Why don't you pick on someone on your own size?"

"Oh yeah? Take this!" the punk leader said as he prepare to sucker punch the teen, only for the teen to be quick and smack the fist in the direction of the wall, where it made contact with crack of some bones!

"Oww! My hand!" the leader cried out, feeling so much pain.

"You wanna fight, huh?!" the second punk said, as he secretly got out a big stick from an ally and got up behind the teen, "Well take this!"

Just as the teen turned to see the punk about to strike, Twilight leapt into action, "Ah! No! Don't hurt him!" she cried as she then fired a magical blast from her horn.

This caught the surprise of the teen and the leader as the second punk got hit by the beam, and collided into the third punk and knocking them down.

"Ugh, that was some blast…" the second punk said, almost at the edge of passing out.

"Oh my… that's not a girl at all…" the leader began to wory, realizing what he was really up against.

"Well?" Twilight snorted, her horn glowing, "You want to get beamed?"

"No! I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me!" the leader panicked, as he high tailed out of the scene as he cried out, "She's a monster!"

"Hey, wait up!" cried the third punk, as he followed his mate.

"Don't leave us, man!" the second said, also running away spooked at what had happened.

Back with Twilight, she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness I just remembered how to use that spell."

"Hey there, are you okay?" the teen said, as he held out his hand to Twilight, "Thanks for watching my back, and those guys should know better not to pick on someone who is smaller than them."

"Yes, and thank you for saving us, too." Twilight said as she accepted the teen's hand as he helped her up.

"Um, sorry sir." Twilight then said, "Aren't you shocked for what you just saw, or thinking that I'm just a girl in a costume?"

"Well, at first I thought you were a costume." the teen confessed, "But after what I saw… I don't think you're an ordinary girl…"

"Well… you see sir-" Twilight was just starting to explain before Spike cut her off.

"Um, Twilight?"

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"Look at the crowd…" the dragon said, as sure enough, a several people began to crowd over what had happened on the street corner, as they were slowly growing, having Twilight catch their attention.

"Say, did you see that?"

"That pony used magic…"

"No way!"

"That's a real unicorn with wings!"

"Mommy, I want that dragon!"

"Can you do that magic trick again?"

"Someone call the Animal Department! We got some wild, weird creatures on the loose!"

"Can I keep that dragon?"

As the crowd began to gather more, Twilight and Spike grew a little worried, as they knew that it was time to go!

"Well, uh, it was nice meeting you," Twilight nervously said as she shook the teen's hand rapidly, "Gonna go now, bye!"

Soon Twilight rushed off, as Spike hopped on her back as she went.

"Uh, wait!" the teen cried out, "What's your names and what are you two?!"

But he didn't get a reply, as Twilight and Spike had gotten through the crowds and rushed off, the endless chatters still behind them.

"Hey, wait! I want a picture of you!"

"I want that pony!"

"Don't go! Do that magic trick again!"

"I want that little dragon!"

"Call the Animal Department! Don't let them get away!"

"Let's get out of here, Spike!" Twilight said to her dragon friend, who was clinging on for dear life, "We'll find someplace to hide!"

As the crowds began to depart, the teen was left standing where he was, still surprised on what he saw, "Oh great," he said in disappointment, "I couldn't even ask her how she got here in the first place…"

Just then, something caught his eye as he looked down.

There was an old book on the floor, and on the front was the head of a unicorn.

"What's this?" he though aloud to himself, "She must have dropped it…"

He then picked it up and took it with him, hoping to return it to her if he ever bumped into her again…


	3. A New Friend

**Twilight Sparkle and the Big City**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Friend

* * *

The whole city seemed to be crazy!

That was what Twilight was beginning to think, as she and Spike were trying to find a place to hide, for they were running across the every street corner and city location, doing their best on hiding from the crowds.

To them, they felt like they were in a labyrinth of buildings, as they sometimes end up in dead ends, or sometimes ending back where they were.

During this, they got the attention of just about everyone, from kids to adults, from the kids wanting to play and/or try to keep as pets, to the adults trying to contact animal control or even police about their whereabouts.

Until finally, during the afternoon, sometime after escaping another crowd, Twilight and Spike had found a hiding spot on one of the high buildings.

"Okay, I think they're gone…" Twilight said, as she had a quick peek from the top of the building.

Spike, meanwhile, was a bit grumpy at the moment, as he looked to Twilight.

"Yeah… so we're stuck up here, aren't we?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Spike," Twilight said, with a nervous chuckle, "I guess we are kinda forced to stay here for the night…"

Spike, however, just rolled his eyes in annoyance as he said, "So, after all that travel, being chased by weird creatures, and running all over this strange new town, we have to camp on top of some random house."

"Spike, I know this isn't perfect," Twilight said sternly to him, "but as least we are safe up here. Now stop complaining."

Things were about to change, as while they were talking, across the road by where they were, just coming outside a flower shop, a young lad with black hair was rushing out, holding a cream-colored purse in his left hand, calling out to a green car that was driving away.

"Miss!" he cried out, "Your purse! Miss!"

Unfortunately, the driver had already left, leaving the young man to sigh at this.

"Great," he said to himself, "she won't be happy about this… okay, she has to stop at a traffic light down the block. But who's going to watch the store for me?"

Over hearing what happened down on the ground, Twilight and Spike looked down to see what the commotion was.

"What's with all the shouting?" Spike asked.

"Looks like someone needs help…" Twilight said, her instincts kicking to help someone in need.

"Let's go help him." She said, as she used her magic to put Spike on her back.

"What?!" Spike cried out, "What if he's one of those idiots?!"

Twilight didn't respond as she instantly flew down to the street.

"Twilight! Are you listening?!" Spike spoke out to his Alicorn friend, who was too busy wanting to help.

"Excuss me, sir?" Twilight said, getting the young man's attention, as he looked suddenly in shock at what he saw as she continued, "Do you need help? It seems to me that someone forgot something…"

The shop owner was speechless for the moment, until he then got his words, "Huh… yes…"

'What am I looking at?' he thought to himself as Twilight continued.

"Is it the woman in the green carriage?" she asked, "I'd be glad to hoove it over to her."

"But… uh…" the young shopkeeper could say before Twilight spoke again.

"You can trust me!" she said, "Would you be so kind to look out for my bags, though?"

"Twilight," Spike whispered to her, "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry, Spike," Twilight said to her dragon friend, "I think if we help this guy, he will might return the favor."

"Uh… okay," the shopkeeper said, "you can find me at the flower shop nearby. I'm keeping an eye out on the store."

"Okay." Twilight said, "We'll be back as soon as possible!"

Twilight then used her magic to take bag out of the shokeeper's hands.

'What the…?' he thought to himself, as Twilight handed him her bags with her magic.

"We'll be back soon!" Twilight said, as she and Spike zoomed off to return purse.

"Wooooooow~" the young man in amazement, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Meanwhile, after reaching a red light on 9th avenue, the lady in the 'Green Carage' was waiting for a green light, until Twilight suddenly popped up beside her.

"Excuse me?" she said, causing the lady to startle in surprise.

"You've left this…" Twilight said, as she used her magic to return the purse back to the owner.

"Um… oh, I did," the lady said with a nervous, but gratitude, smile, "Strange, how did I forget my own purse? Thanks."

"You're welcome." Twilight said with a smile.

'Am I seeing things?' the driver thought to herself as Twilight flew back to the shopkeeper.

* * *

 **10 minutes later…**

Without any attention on the streets, Twilight and Spike arrived to where the young shopkeeper told them where they would be, at the 10th Ave Flower Shop.

"He said it's the flower shop, right?" Spike asked Twilight as they looked to their destination.

"Yep, that's it." Replied Twilight, as they then went inside, the bells on the door jingling in response to the opening door.

"Sorry, we're closing in 10 minutes." A familiar voice said, Twilight and Spike saw the young man behind the till.

"Oh, hi!" Twilight said, "I'm here for my bags."

"Why, hello again!" the shopkeeper said, now with a comfortable smile.

'Wow, I'm really not dreaming.' He thought to himself, 'It's a real talking pony with a horn and wings.'

"Well, here are your bags, miss." He said politely, as he handed them Twilight's bags, in which Twilight used her magic to place them on her back.

"Thank you, sir." She said, "I'm so happy to tell you that I returned the purse safely to its owner."

"Great! Thanks a bunch for helping me out there." The young man said.

"You're welcome," Twilight said, as she and Spike turned towards the door, "well, we must be going, it was nice meeting you."

"Um, wait!" the grown boy said, stopping the two in their tracks as he spoke to them, "Hold on a minute, miss!"

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I can tell that you guys must've traveled quite a long way." He said, "Why don't you stay here for the night? It's getting dark soon and it will be hard for you to find a safe place to stay at… I suppose you don't have friends living here?"

"No, not really." Twilight replied.

"In that case, my apartment is right upstairs. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." The shopkeeper offered.

"Wait," Twilight said, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" the young man said with a smile, "So, what are your names?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced herself, "and this is my friend Spike."

"Well, actually," Spike said, gesturing to himself, "I'm her number one assistant!"

The shopkeeper chuckle at that before introducing himself, "My name is Tommy. It's nice to meet you."

20 minutes later, after closing time, Tommy, Twilight and Spike made their way up to the human's apartment, right above the flower shop.

"Wow, look at the view, Spike," Twilight said, as she and Spike looked through one of the windows to see the view of New York, "the river, the sunset…"

"Yeah, it looks nice…" Spike said, being a little interested.

"Spike? Twilight?" Tommy called them to their attention, as he pointed to an opened door, "This is the apartment."

"Okay. Coming." Twilight said as she and Spike followed.

"As you can see," Tommy said as he let the duo in, "it is not exactly what I would call perfect."

"Not perfect?" Twilight asked, as she and Spike looked into the apartment.

It was like any other apartment room would look like; it had a kitchen and a lounge together in one room with several other rooms, in the kitchen a few pots and pans were on the stove, while on the small kitchen table, there was a packet of chips, an empty box of donuts, a clothe and a mug, while on the sofa, an open newspaper was lying on the couch pillows, the inside info in the paper facing the pillows.

"Yes," Tommy said, answering Twilight's question, "I sadly haven't had the time so far to do my chores and keep it tidy."

"Well, it looks okay." Spike said.

"Look homely." Twilight added.

As they walked they arrived at the spare bedroom.

"Well, here's your bedroom." Tommy said, as he showed Twilight and Spike where they were sleeping, the bedroom had a nice bed with a window to look to the view of the city, while there was also a desk for Twilight to do some reading or writing.

"It looks nice." Twilight commented.

"Thanks," said Tommy, "you can stay as long as you like. My bedroom is across the hallway. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Okay, thanks." Twilight politely said.

"Alright, I'm going to prepare dinner." Tommy said, as he then asked his guests, "What do you want to eat?"

"Well, I would like a daffodil daisy sandwich." Twilight requested.

"Do you have any gems?" Spike asked, "That'd be great."

"Gems?" Tommy looked a little surprised at that request from the dragon, "I'm sorry Spike, I don't have any."

"No? Oh, alright." Spike said, as he decided on something else, "I'll have some potatoes if you have any."

"That I do have." Tommy replied.

As he left, Tommy looked back to his guests, "Well, anyways, please relax and settle down for a bit. I'll be in the kitchen if you want to join me."

"Okay, Tommy." Twilight spoke up, as the kind human went off to make dinner.

"You see, Spike?" Twilight said, as she looked to Spike, "He did return the favor after all."

"Well, yeah, I guess." Said Spike, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on," the new princess said, "let's unpack."

Soon, Twilight had got all of the stuff from her backpack nicely into the trunk at the end of her new bed with her magic, "Ohh~ this is a good spot to store my books." She said as she then looked over to both the trunk and her bag see if she had everything out.

"Uh oh…" Twilight said, as she looked into her bag, "Um, Spike?"

"What is it, Twilight?" the dragon asked.

"I think one book is missing…" she replied.

"What?!" gasped Spike, "Which book?!"

"I think it's the one about the 6 Elements of Harmony!" Twilight panicked, "When did I drop it?! …And WHERE did I drop it? How am I supposed to protect innocent lives in case of danger without it?! But… but I don't even have my own crown or my friends here! Why didn't I think of this? What am I going to do?!"

"TWILIGHT! Calm down!" Spike said, as he got her to look at him, snout to snout, "There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"But, Spike…" Twilight was about to speak until Spike spoke up first.

"But what? Just look at all those creatures." Spike said, "They're harmless, compared to you, and they can't use any magic against you or…"

"But what if one of those idiots picked it up?" Twilight stated, which caused the both of them to be silent for the moment, as Spike saw Twilight's (possible) point, if one the creeps who cornered them managed to snag the book, who knows what they would do with it.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tommy was busy making dinner, as he was peeling some potatoes, he was in deep thought about the bizarre cravings from his new friends.

'I know ponies eat flowers and hay,' he thought to himself, 'but a dragon with a craving for gems? I thought they eat meat…'

"Tommy," Twilight's voice snapped him back to reality, as he looked to see the Alicorn looking quite anxious as she said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"What happened?" he asked.

I dropped a very important book of mine around the city earlier on, and I must find it!" Twilight explained as she went to the front door.

"Wait a minute!" Tommy spoke up, stopping Twilight in her tracks, "Do you have any idea where you dropped it?"

"I don't know," Twilight replied, "but I won't come back until I've found it!"

"Twilight! This city is over 35 miles wide, and you have no clue where you dropped it?" Tommy stated.

"Thirty five… miles?" said a stunned Twilight, "…but… I can't take the risk of someone finding that book."

Twilight, there's over 8 million people living in this city!" Tommy explained, "It would take forever to find someone who took your book."

"Oh…" said a disappointed Twilight, understanding the situation.

"What is that book even about?" Tommy asked.

"Well…"

DING DONG

Before Twilight could explain, the doorbell rang, indicating that someone was at the door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Twilight," said Tommy, "I have a friend coming over for dinner."

"Um, should I go and hide?" asked a nervous Twilight.

"You don't have to really…" said Tommy, as he approached the door to open it, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'll do my best to explain…"

As Tommy opened the door, Twilight looked in shock to realize who it was as her host said, "Hey, Flash! How are you doing?"

"Doing fine." Flash said, as the blue haired teen came in and said hello to his pal, "But you should've seen what happened today."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, there was-" Flash was about to explain as he instantly recognized a stunned Twilight as she recognized him from earlier when the goons had cornered her during their first meet up.

"What are you doing here?!" they both asked in surprise, as Tommy, as he closed the door, looked to both of them.

'Hmmm… I'm getting the feeling they've already met before…' he thought to himself, 'oh well, saves me the trouble from explaining…'

Tommy just knew that tonight's chat at dinner was going to be quite an interesting one.


End file.
